Captain Celaeno
'Captain Celaeno ' is one of the supporting protagonists in My Little Pony: the Movie. She is a parrot pirate and captain, who originally served the Storm King as a cargo hauler. She was the second known victim of the Storm King's threat. She is voiced by Zoe Saldana, who also played Gamora in Guardians of the Galaxy, Neytiri in Avatar, Nyota Uhura in Star Trek, and Maria Posada in The Book of Life. Bio Once brash and bold explorers, Captain Celaeno and her crew are now relegated to serving as mere messengers for the Storm King. But all that changes when Captain Celaeno discovers the ponies aboard her ship. They remind her of how awesome she once was and encourage her to return to her adventurous and courageous ways. In the end, the Captain and her crew play a vital role in helping Princess Twilight and her friends save Equestria from the Storm King. Role in Film Captain Celaeno appears as the leader of a crew of cargo delivery birds working for the Storm King. Twilight Sparkle and her friends stow away on her ship as it departs from Klugetown during their escape from Tempest Shadow. When the crew discovers the ponies stowing away, Celaeno orders them to be thrown overboard in accordance with the Storm King's rule book, only to be interrupted by a lunch break. Celaeno and her crew reveal that, before they were forced to serve the Storm King, they used to be sky pirates. Amazed by this, Rainbow Dash encourages them through song to rebel against the tyrant and return to their swashbuckling ways. Celaeno is inspired by Rainbow Dash's words, and she and her crew agree to take Rainbow and her friends to Mount Aris to find the Queen of the Hippogriffs. Unfortunately, their course is discovered by Tempest Shadow when Rainbow performs a sonic rainboom. Celaeno hides the Mane Six below deck as Tempest boards her ship, and the Mane Six eventually escape through the ship's hatch. As punishment for harboring Twilight and her friends in secret, Celaeno's ship is destroyed, and she and her crew are marooned on the Basalt Beach. Later, after Twilight is captured by Tempest and taken back to Canterlot, Celaeno and her crew appear before Twilight's friends and offer to help them to save her, along with Capper and Princess Skystar. In order to sneak into the city, Celaeno and the pirates hide inside a cake for the Storm King while Capper and the ponies carry it past the Storm Guards. Though they successfully infiltrate the heavily guarded city, Grubber discovers their ruse, and they are forced to fight their way past the Storm King's forces. After the Storm King is defeated, Celaeno joins all of her new friends in celebrating at the Friendship Festival, and she shares a hoof/fist bump with Rainbow Dash. During the closing credits, Spike tries to eat her crystal peg leg. Personality When first introduced, Celaeno is portrayed as cold and unfeeling toward the Mane Six, prepared to throw them overboard without hesitation in accordance with the Storm King's rules. She is also very defeatist, resigned to doing the Storm King's bidding for fear of incurring his wrath. After Rainbow Dash's inspiring song, however, Celaeno gets her courageous and rebellious attitude back, enough to stand up to Tempest Shadow and challenge the Storm King's iron-fisted rule. In My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #2, Celaeno shows much concern for the safety of her crew, and is willing to pass up on potential riches if the risk to her crew is too great. Appearance Celaeno is a tall parrot with light green feathers and dark green ones on the top of her head and on her tail feathers. She wears a yellow and orange jacket with brown lining, and purple/violet at the bottom behind her back. She wears a black captains hat, her beak is yellow and wears a ring on her left ear. She also has a ember green crystal peg leg, possibly lost her real one in accident. As a cargo hauler, she wears a black jacket, a black scarf over her head that covers her ears, and a wooden leg. Her upper body looks like she has an actually breast. Gallery Movie Screencaps Celaeno_reading_the_Storm_King's_rulebook_MLPTM_1.png Celaeno_declares_'throw_them_overboard_'_MLPTM_1.png Celaeno_'aren't_exactly_doing_us_any_favors_'_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_singing_'this_dull_routine_'_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_feeling_inspired_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_pulls_off_her_bandanna_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_wearing_her_pirate_hat_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_kicking_a_door_open_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_takes_out_a_diamond_MLPTM_1.png Rainbow Dash and Celaeno clash swords MLPTM.png Captain_Celaeno_sighing_with_relief_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_'that_was_awesome!_'_MLPTM_1.png Celaeno_and_the_pirates_draw_their_weapons_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_leaping_into_battle_MLPTM_1.png Captain_Celaeno_'head_for_the_castle!_'_MLPTM_1.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Celaeno_hoof-bump_MLPTM_1.png Spike_embarrassed_at_Captain_Celaeno_MLPTM.jpg Captain_Celaeno_dancing_(film_version)_MLPTM.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Captain_Celaeno_'7weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Captain_Celaeno_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Captain_Celaeno_'2weeks'_poster.png File:67a366c12928e77567944afd548ae7fb.jpg Videos Celaeno and The Pirates Capture The Mane 6 My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Time To Be Awesome My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Mane 6 Escape From Tempest To Mount Aris! My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Capper, The Pirates and Skystar Join The Ponies For Battle My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Battle for Canterlot My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Rainbow (Twilight Offers Tempest Her Friendship) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Off To See The World (Closing Credits) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Pirates Category:Adventurers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Pure Good Category:Toyline Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Thieves Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Victims Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Theatrical Heroes